


im gay

by 600deadmonks



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/F, Ficlet, Funny, Short One Shot, Waste of Time, Why Did I Write This?, no beta we die like lesbians, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/600deadmonks/pseuds/600deadmonks
Summary: this is one of the stupedist things i have ever written. i dont think its long enough to even be a ficlet
Relationships: Kipo Oak/Wolf
Comments: 11
Kudos: 101





	im gay

benson : im gay  
wolf: whats that?  
benson: it means i like dudes  
wolf: * glancing at kipo * oh, im not gay then  
benson: wait-


End file.
